Serment inconséquent
by selene Magnus
Summary: l'amitié vous porte toute votre vie, oui, mais... parfois cela cause plus d'ennuis que d'autres. Chapitre unique - Severus Lily Lucius - 1er délire sur l'univers HP - attention Hot rien que la première scène!


**Un Serment sur une blessure**

* * *

- Une… une seconde _- gémit-elle._

- Qu'y a-t-il Miss Granger? Je vous fais mal_? - s'enquiert Lucius Malfoy, en suspendant un instant ses coups répétés._

- Non, je voudrais… changer

- Changer quoi, dites-nous?

- Vous… vous devant - _murmure-t-elle à l'aristocrate, cramponné à son bassin._

- C'est non

- Pourquoi? - _demande-t-elle d'une petite voix déçue._

- C'est un principe. Je ne prends aucune femme par devant. Sauf…

- Sauf quoi? _- Elle demande pleine d'espoir. Qu'importe les conditions, elle s'y pliera volontiers._

- Sauf mon épouse

- Mais?... mais je vous veux… maintenant…

- Laissez finir Severus, il est très doué - _fit le blond avec un clin d'œil à son acolyte en face de lui._

- Mais vous aussi, j'en suis sûre - _Elle lui agrippe l'épaule avec impatience._

- J'ai dit non

_Vexée, et déçue, elle se dégage de l'étreinte des deux hommes, et avance en titubant dans la pièce, jusqu'à son lit, où elle s'assoit, comme dans un rêve._

- Attentez Hermione _- tente son professeur. Il se rapproche d'elle, et s'assoit à côté. Il se penche pour l'embrasser._

- Non, laissez-moi! Je ne veux plus… Allez-vous en…

)(************************************************ ************************************************** ***********************)(

- C'est malin! Tu pouvais pas faire un effort aussi?

- Je ne peux pas me permettre un bâtard! T'es capable de comprendre ça, ou pas?

- Mais Granger est intelligente, elle avait prévu pour s'en préserver

- Mais bien sûr! Que tu es resté naïf! N'importe quelle femme est capable d'une perfidie pareille pour acquérir, rien qu'une parcelle de mon héritage!

- Lucius! Avant je te l'accorde, tu étais le plus beau parti du pays. Mais maintenant, tu n'es qu'un ancien tôlard gracié

- Je refuse de courir ce risque

- À ta guise. Mais pourrais-je te suggérer… ma potion?

- Garde-là cette saleté de potion! Si tu as été assez dingue pour en prendre, c'est pas mon cas!

- J'ai peut-être été dingue à cette époque, mais en contrepartie, je n'ai pas besoin de me restreindre

- Mmmrff

- Maintenant, nous voilà bien! Arrêtés en plein élan! Je pourrais jamais faire redescendre … ma tension

- Je suis également dans le même état que toi. Par conséquent, j'ai le grand honneur de t'inviter dans mon manoir. Enfin… ce que la justice a bien voulu en laisser

- Pour….?

- Tu sais bien pour quoi! Ne joue pas les idiots!

- Et ...elle... sera d'accord?

- Tu en doutes?

- Forcément

- Tu as été si bête Severus. Toutes ces années d'abstinence pour rien!

- J'avais fait un serment

- Ah t'aimes ça toi, les serments!

- Tu es sûr de toi? Après toutes ces années…et j'ai jamais été très… attirant. Et l'âge n'a rien arrangé

- Viens je te dis! Vu ce que tu as fait pour Drago, je doute qu'elle te refuse quoi que ce soit

- Mais quand même!

- Eyh, tu te rappelles? T'es plus qu'un frère pour moi. On partageait tout. Ça n'aurait jamais dû s'arrêter

- Tu sais pourquoi ça s'est arrêté

- Certes. Ce fut la plus belle connerie de toute ta vie, excuse-moi de te le redire

)(************************************************ ************************************************** *****************)(

- Lily?... qu'est-ce que? …qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je t'embrasse Severus. Tout simplement

- Est-ce que?... ça veut dire… ce que j'espère?

- J'espère que tu espère la même chose que moi _- répond la jeune Griffondor tout sourire._

- Lily! _- Le jeune homme la prend dans ses bras. -_ Comment est-ce possible?

- C'est vrai comment? Tu es le garçon le plus stupide et inculte que je connaisse, tu n'as jamais, mais alors jamais été gentil avec moi de toute ta vie, tu ne m'as jamais aidé en rien. Franchement, qu'est-ce que je te trouve? _- Le sourire charmeur qu'elle lui lance détruit toute retenue chez Severus._

- Si tu savais combien je t'aime Lily Evans

- Et bien, j'espère que tu vas me le montrer dès maintenant

- Bien sûr! Je serai aux petits soins pour toi, tu vas voir

- Tu es déjà aux petits soins pour moi Severus! Tu m'aide dans tous les cours, tu me protège des imbéciles, et Merlin sait qu'il y en a. Tu t'es mis à dos presque toute ta propre maison en étant ami avec moi, sans compter la mienne, et certains professeurs. Je ne vois pas comment faire mieux!

- Je trouverai! Tu auras tout ce que tu souhaites ma Lily

- Je ne désire qu'une chose Severus

- Tu l'auras

- Ce soir?

- Euh bien sûr _- s'avance-t-il pour ne pas la décevoir. Merlin fasse que ce ne soit pas une chose trop dure à obtenir-_ - C'est quoi? Je remuerai ciel et terre pour te l'obtenir

- Tu ne devines pas?

_Que les filles sont agaçantes avec leurs allusions! Ne peut-elle pas tout simplement le dire? Mais pas question de montrer son agacement, ça non! Surtout pas la vexer maintenant que le bonheur est enfin là._

- Un bijou? Je t'offrirai les plus beaux bijoux du monde…tu veux un collier? Une bague peut-être? Je t'ai vu admirer celle de Alice l'autre jour!

- Ce n'est pas une bague que je veux Severus…pas une simple bague

- Ah! _- C'est donc ça! Mais cela ne le dérange pas, au contraire, elle est tout pour lui, alors…._ - Tu sais que dès que j'obtiens mon diplôme et que je trouve un bon travail, je t'épouse. Je n'ai pas encore assez d'argent pour t'offrir la bague de fiançailles la plus belle, mais ça viendra, je te le promets. Je vends des potions au village, petit à petit, je pourrais…

- Severus

- Oui mon amour

- La bague attendra. Ce soir, je veux être dans tes bras…dans ton lit

- Dans?... oh Merlin! Lily! Tu veux… tu veux…que…?

- Oui je veux. Donne-moi ton mot de passe et je te rejoindrais dans ta chambre

- Ma chambre?... oui ma chambre, c'est…mais il y a Lucius dans ma chambre!

- Tu l'éloigneras. Trouve n'importe quel prétexte, drogue-le s'il le faut

- Je peux pas faire ça!

- Oh une toute petite potion de sommeil, c'est pas bien méchant

- Mais Lucius est mon meilleur ami! Comme un frère! Je peux pas lui faire un coup pareil!

- Alors explique-lui, je m'en fiche! Mais c'est pas à cause de lui qu'on va nous empêcher d'être ensembles! Severus, ce soir…toi et moi

- Il ne nous empêche pas d'être ensembles, il comprend. Il connaît mes sentiments pour toi

- Alors il ira dormir ailleurs sans faire d'histoires, c'est parfait

- Tu ne comprends pas Lily. Je… je ne peux pas lui demander de partir de la chambre

- Mais bien sûr que si! Comment ça se passe quand il reçoit Narcissa? Tu vas forcément dormir ailleurs!

- Non

- Quoi non?

- Non. Quand il reçoit Narcissa, je… je reste

- Quoi?... tu veux dire que?... qu'il te laisse… assister! C'est répugnant!

- Non Lily, je t'en prie…

- Je pensais pas…j'aurais jamais imaginé que tu ne sois qu'un vulgaire voyeur! C'est ignoble!

- Je te jure que non! Tu dois comprendre… lui et moi, c'est plus que de l'amitié, on est comme deux doigts d'une même main

- Tu reste caché pendant qu'il…Oh c'est horrible, dégoûtant, et tout ce qu'on veut!

- Je ne suis pas caché. On partage tout

_Elle s'arrête comme pétrifiée. Sans rajouter un mot, elle se retourne et se dirige en courant vers la porte. Il essaie de la retenir._

- Attends Lily… je t'aime… essaie de comprendre…

- Ne me touches plus jamais _- son ton est bas et glacial, mais le jeune homme suppliant lui effleure le bras. La réponse est immédiate. Elle le gifle avec dégoût._

- Tu es bien avec ce ramassis de pervers. Je ne veux plus jamais te parler, plus jamais!

- Non…. Lily… Lilyyyyyyyyyyyy

)(************************************************ ************************************************** *********************)(

- Ah tu es là! Tu as écopé d'une demi-douzaine de retenues pour avoir séché tous les cours de la journée. Oh Severus? Tu m'entends? Hey hey, Sev? Quoi tu pleures?

- Laisse-moi _- parvient-il à articuler._

- Non j'te laisse pas. Pourquoi tu pleures? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Bon sang du diable, tu va répondre?

- Lily…

- Quoi Lily? Elle va bien, je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure

- Elle… elle ne veut plus me voir

- Qu'est ce c'est que cette histoire?

- Elle… elle voulait… ce soir… et j'ai tout gâché

- Elle voulait…? Oh? Enfin ça avance, c'est pas trop tôt

- Tu comprends rien! Elle me hait maintenant!

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait? T'as pas pu te retenir? Tu lui as sauté dessus? Je t'ai déjà dit que les femmes aiment être courtisées, même si elles sont déjà conquises

- Non Lucius je l'ai pas touchée. Je lui ai seulement dit

- Dit quoi?

- La vérité

- Quelle vérité?

- Toi…et Narcissa

- C'est de notoriété publique! Je vois pas le rapport avec vous deux

- Non tu le fais exprès! Toi, elle … et Moi! Comment ça se passe quand elle vient te voir! Je…je l'ai perdue!

- Quoi? À cause de ça? Mais quelle idiote!

- Elle me déteste maintenant! Elle croit que je suis un pervers

- C'est elle la fausse prude! Je vais lui apprendre à jouer les effarouchées, je te jure!

- Je l'ai perdue

- Écoute Severus, je vais aller lui parler

- Je te dis que c'est fichu!

- Mais non! Elle veut juste se faire prier! Les filles c'est comme ça, elles aiment jouer avec nos nerfs

- Elle est pas une calculatrice

- Ouais c'est moins certain. Je vais aller lui expliquer, je suis sûr qu'une fois calmée…

- Non! "Ça" la dégoûte! "Je" la dégoûte!

- Je t'ai toujours dit que cette fille, elle est bizarre! Cissy n'a pas fait autant d'histoires! Je lui ai dit que c'était nous deux ou rien, elle a cédé, c'est tout. _- Lucius laisse échapper un soupir, sachant qu'il va blesser davantage son interlocuteur. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de dire ce qu'il pense -_ J'ai peur qu'elle ne t'aime pas assez. Oooh arrête de pleurer comme un bébé! Bon écoutes…si elle ne veut rien entendre, alors on s'adaptera

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Si c'est moi le problème, si ma présence la gène, alors….

- Tu… tu ferais ça?

- Ouais, j'irai dormir dans la salle commune

- Oh Lucius!... mais ce n'est pas équitable

- Allons c'est votre première fois. Faut que ce soit parfait. Romantique et tout et tout

- Mais toi, même ta première fois, tu l'as partagée. Et moi je fais l'égoïste…

- Non c'est pas grave. C'est le temps qu'elle assimile notre lien. Après, ça ira mieux

- T'es un vrai frère

- Ouais, je le fais pour toi

)(************************************************ ************************************************** ********************)(

- Evans, viens par là! _- s'écrit Malfoy en lui saisissant sans douceur le bras, alors qu'elle rejoignait doucement sa salle commune après le déjeuner. Il la traîne dans une salle vide et ferme la porte en la poussant contre un mur._

- Qu'est ce que? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? _- demande-t-elle surprise. Faites que cela n'ait rien à voir avec sa discussion de ce matin avec Severus. Mais elle ne se berce pas beaucoup d'illusions_

- Écoutes-moi bien Connasse

- Fous-moi la paix, sale pervers! _- s'écrie-t-elle avec courage. Car le visage qui lui fait face est le reflet de la méchanceté, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi._

- Tu vas la fermer? - _Il la saisit par la gorge et serre pour la faire taire_. - J'ai deux mots à te dire et tu vas m'écouter! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de faire ça à mon frère? Tu oses le larguer comme ça? Après l'avoir fait languir pendant des années? Et après lui avoir promis le meilleur? Tu as de la chance qu'il ait posé les yeux sur toi! Tu n'es rien qu'une idiote! Il t'aime comme un fou et je te jure, moi vivant, il aura ce qu'il veut!

_Il la lâche, elle tombe sur le sol en se tenant le cou et cherchant son souffle._

- Maintenant tu vas aller t'excuser Salope. Tu vas aller l'attendre dans son lit. Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse qu'il veuille encore de toi. Je lui ai dit qu'il méritait bien mieux mais il n'en démord pas. C'est toi qu'il veut, et toi seule. Alors soit. Il t'aura, tu peux me faire confiance. Il est promis à un grand avenir, c'est le plus intelligent de l'école et qui es-tu, toi, pour lui refuser son dû? Il ne faut jamais choisir parmi les Griffondors, tout le monde le sait, que vous n'êtes que des allumeuses sans cervelles! Mais mon petit frère a craqué sur toi. Il est même prêt à t'épouser l'idiot! Alors que tu n'as aucune famille digne de ce nom, aucun renom et encore moins de fortune. Alors puisqu'il te fait ce grand honneur, tu vas t'en montrer digne, dès maintenant

_Il la saisit par les cheveux et la traîne jusqu'à ces pieds._

- Va…va te faire foutre, pourri! Jamais je me plierai à tes lubies

- Rassures-toi, je ne participerai pas. J'aime une vraie femme, moi, pas une sainte nitouche. Ça me ferait mal de m'abaisser à te toucher. Severus aurait pu choisir mille fois mieux, mais il est amoureux, le pauvre. Je lui pardonne, parce qu'il est comme un frère. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre ça, toi! Tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment, peut-être que tu ne sais pas aimer

- T'es qu'un malade

_Il la gifle, si violemment que sa tête se cogne contre le sol._

- Fermes-là! Il t'attend ce soir à 10h. Et sois plus présentable, plus "intéressante". Tu vas lui offrir ce qu'il est en droit d'attendre d'une "nuit de noces" et demain viendra le Mage des Serments. Je l'ai fait appelé. J'avance même les frais du mariage, c'est mon cadeau pour Severus. Je ne supporte pas de le voir si désespéré. Est-ce assez clair?

_Elle ne répond pas mais lui lance un regard noir. Il la soulève par les cheveux pour amener son visage face au sien. _

- Est-ce clair?

- Oui…. Oui

_Il la relâche, et sans un regard, sort de la pièce, satisfait de cette mise au point._

)(************************************************ ************************************************** ************************)(

- Tu… tu l'as vu?

- Oui. Elle viendra ce soir

- C'est vrai? Elle m'a pardonné?

- Il n'y avait rien à pardonner! Elle a compris c'est tout. Fais-toi beau, c'est le grand soir! Et demain…

- Quoi demain?

- Tu auras une surprise

- J'ai pas besoin d'une surprise. Je vais avoir la femme de ma vie dans mes bras ce soir, ça vaut mille fois mieux que toutes les surprises du monde

- Humhum tu verras

- Quoi? Tu piques ma curiosité! Dis-moi Lucius! Me fais pas languir!

- Tu disais il y a même pas un instant que cela ne t'intéressait pas

- Allez! Un indice?

- Certainement pas! Tu as bien trop d'intelligence pour que je te résiste à ce jeu!

- Ça a un rapport avec Lily?

- On peut dire ça

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Lucius? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?

- Je lui ai dit combien tu l'aimais, je l'ai rassuré sur mon absence ce soir, puisque c'était là l'obstacle et…

- Et quoi? Je doute quand même que tes paroles puissent suffire, vu sa colère de ce matin

- Et je lui ai fait part de ton petit projet

- Quel projet?

- Envers elle, ne fais pas l'innocent

- De quoi tu parles?

- Tu me rembourseras plus tard. Tiens, emballe au moins ça

_Il jette dans les mains de Severus une petite boite_

- Je pense que cela devrait lui plaire. C'est de la perle de Triton doré. Une fortune

- Mais? C'est une bague de fiançailles?

- Exactement. Tu vas lui offrir cette bague, tu vas lui préparer une soirée d'un romantisme mièvre, mais bon les filles aiment ça, et demain 9h, elle sera ton épouse

- Pardon?

- J'ai tout arrangé. Un mage est prévenu. Cissy et moi serons vos témoins, et tu pourras lui faire autant de petits génies que tu voudras!

- Mais?... mais?

- Ne me remercie pas. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi!

)(************************************************ ************************************************** ****************************)(

- Alors, tu es prêt? Tu fais pas de gaffes, hein? Avec les filles, des fois, un mot pas placé au bon moment…

- Je suis comment?

- Y'a mieux… non je voulais dire, qu'elle ne peut que te trouver mieux comme ça, que… d'habitude…

- Arrêtes tes fausses flatteries. Je sais bien que je suis loin d'être un modèle de beauté

- C'est vrai…..enfin, ce qui compte, c'est qu'elle t'aime comme tu es! Oui bon, je m'enlise! L'important, c'est que cette fille, malgré quelques… disons défauts, notamment sa maison, a eu l'intelligence de voir au-delà des apparences physiques. C'est pas donné à tout le monde

- Y compris toi

- C'est vrai, je l'avoue, le physique compte pour moi, et comme nous ne sommes pas tous égaux devant le charme naturel, je ne pourrais m'abaisser à aimer une femme qui ne soit pas, disons, mon égale. Mais revenons à toi. Cette tenue te va très bien. Défais juste le premier bouton…là, voilà! Tu es d'enfer

- Merci Lucius, mais… il est tard

- J'ai compris, je m'en vais

- Merci, de tout ce que tu fais pour moi

- De rien mon petit génie. Il n'est pas dit que mon "presque" frère sera malheureux. Pas si je m'en mêle. À demain. Je veux entendre ce lit grincer toute la nuit

- Pas question! Je vais poser un charme d'insonorisation

- Oh! Tu me priverais de ça?

- T'es qu'un pervers!

- Mais non, que vas-tu chercher là? Je veux juste m'assurer que tout se passe au mieux. C'est ton baptême du feu

- C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie plutôt

)(-*********************************************** ************************************************** **************************)(

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mine? Elle est où? Tu ne lui as pas dit à quelle heure avait lieu la cérémonie?... Severus?

- Elle n'est pas venue. Hier soir, elle n'est pas venue

- Quelle sale petite…

- Tu m'as menti! Elle ne m'a pas pardonné!

- Bien sûr que si! Elle m'a assuré que tout était clair!

- Qu'est-ce qui était si clair?

- Qu'elle devait venir ici, hier soir, que…enfin je comprends pas ce qui lui a pris! La soirée avec toi, seule avec toi, je l'ai bien précisé, le mariage, tout était bien expliqué! Elle a répondu oui! Oh putain! Et le mage qui attend dans la pièce en bas!

- Va le décommander. Elle ne viendra pas. Elle ne m'aime pas

_Lucius descend en colère. Cette petite garce ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il devait maintenant s'excuser, lui! pour avoir déplacé un mage, pour rien! Dans une école, où cela n'était, peut être pas interdit mais pas indiqué, surtout en absence d'autorisation de la direction! Il avait fait joué son nom, son argent, et tout allait se retourner contre lui! Son père l'apprendrait, et lui ferait regretter cette humiliation, et cet argent gaspillé, pour des fournitures inutiles! Tout ça à cause d'une petite conne qui…. Déjà au comble de la colère, il aperçut la dite conne marchant entourée de ses comparses rouges et or. Enragé, il s'en approche à grandes enjambées. Le barrage de Potter, Black et les autres l'horripila instantanément._

- Dégage Malfoy! Si tu t'approches encore d'elle, nous te dénonçons au directeur. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il apprécie les propos et la violence que tu as utilisés contre elle! Tu pourras dire adieu à ton diplôme! Et je doute que papa Malfoy te laisse encore longtemps te pavaner si on t'interdit de tenir une baguette. Et ça vaut aussi pour ton taré de copain! Si ce salaud de Rogue pose encore un œil sur Lily, on le réduit en cendres

- Evans! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, abrutie sans nom?

- Va-t-en sale serpent! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec ceux de ton espèce

- T'inquiète Lily. Tu es une griffondor et toute la maison veillera sur toi. On ne te laissera jamais seule, face à ces monstres

- Merci James. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans ton aide. Les serpentards sont… des démons

)(-*********************************************** ************************************************** **********************)(

- Severus, parle-moi… Sev…

- Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre maintenant

- Arrêtes tes conneries! C'est pas les nanas qui manquent! Oh je sais ce que tu penses, que tu as perdu l'Amour de ta vie mais tu as tord. Cette fille n'était pas faite pour toi, elle ne te méritait pas

- Je l'aime

- Oui mais pas elle

- Si elle m'aimait! Elle me l'a dit!

- Elle t'a menti! C'est bien ce que certains disent des moldus! Les moldus ne savent pas aimer

- C'est faux!

- C'est vrai! En tous cas, pas comme nous. Regarde ton père!

- Ne parle pas de mon père!

- Aucun sorcier n'aurait levé la main sur sa femme! Aucun! Même les plus débiles ou dégénérés! Et encore moins sur son fils. Les moldus sont des animaux, ils n'aiment pas les autres

- Mais Lily est…

- Elle a été élevée par des moldus, elle raisonne comme eux

- Non! Moi aussi j'ai grandi avec des moldus

- Mais élevé par une mère sorcière! Elle t'a transmis plus que ses pouvoirs, elle t'a donné son éducation. C'est pas avec les trois ordres que ton père t'aboyait par jour qu'il t'a éduqué, dieu merci. On ne devrait pas laisser les moldus se mélanger avec nous! Vois ce que cela donne ! Oublie-là petit frère, je te présenterai de vraies femmes

- J'aurais du lui être fidèle

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

- Si j'avais pas couché avec toi et Narcissa… si j'avais été fidèle… pur comme elle…

- Pure? Elle? Laisse-moi rire! Il est évident qu'elle se tape ces connards de griffondors

- Je t'interdis de l'insulter encore!

- Tu te calmes, ok? Cette petite pute ne mérite pas qu'on se batte pour elle tous les deux. Elle a juste révélé sa vraie nature. Si elle t'avait aimé, même un peu, elle ne serait pas en train de se pavaner entre Potter et Black en ce moment même!

- C'est parce que je l'ai déçu

- Alors elle devrait être en train de pleurer! Ou essayer de te parler pour clarifier les choses! Au lieu de ça, elle court se réfugier dans les bras d'un autre! C'est pour une fille comme ça que tu voulais être fidèle?

- Je n'en aimerais jamais une autre

- Bien sûr que si, un jour

- Jamais. J'en fais le serment. Mon cœur et mon âme appartiennent à tout jamais à Lily Evans, quoi qu'il arrive

- Arrêtes, ne fais pas ce genre de serments

- Je le jure. Sur mon sang

_Il utilise sa baguette comme d'un couteau et s'entaille la main. Des gouttes de sang tombent sur le sol, et s'évanouissent en fumée aussitôt._

- Imbécile! Tu viens de te condamner tout seul! Tu sais ce que cela signifie?

- Je suis à elle

- Rrrgr! Ça signifie que tu seras malheureux toute ta vie! Parce que elle, elle ne va pas se gêner pour te remplacer, je t'assure!

- Je lui serai fidèle désormais

- Oh ça non! Tu as juré de n'aimer qu'elle! Maintenant c'est trop tard c'est fait! Mais dans ton joli serment, tu as oublié de parler de fidélité corporelle! Je vais t'entraîner dans tous les bordels du pays s'il le faut, toutes les soirées délurées au possible, et je te jure que tu auras les plus belles femmes du monde entre les bras, et on verra si tu resteras si "fidèle"!

- Quand bien même, ça ne changera rien!

- Ah oui? Quand tu auras mis enceinte une jolie héritière, tu reconsidéreras ta "vocation"

- Ça n'arrivera pas

- Un "accident", ça arrive toujours à un moment ou un autre. Surtout quand on se croit sur ses gardes

- Il existe une potion

- Une potion qui t'enlève tes désirs d'homme? J'en doute

- Elle n'agit pas sur le désir, mais cause l'infertilité

- Tu vas pas faire ça?

- Si. Je ne veux pas d'enfants sans Lily

- Ne fais pas encore l'idiot Severus! Écoutes…gardes espoir ok? Si jamais un jour…elle changeait d'avis

- Ne disais-tu pas que cela n'arriverait jamais?

- C'est ce que je crois, sincèrement. Mais il paraît qu'il existe des miracles…. Toi, en tous cas, tu vas les attendre, ces miracles. J'espère juste que c'est toi qui changeras d'avis, un jour. N'aggrave pas ton malheur. Ne prends pas cette connerie de potion

* * *

**Et voila, première histoire sur HP, un peu bizarre j'en conviens. est-ce que cela a plu un petit peu? dites oui s'il vous plait...**


End file.
